


Like She Doesn't Know Me

by mandoandyodito



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's okay though, Multiple Orgasms, No Romance, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, brief mentions of fighting, brief mentions of harrassment, just enjoy it, nothing too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandoandyodito/pseuds/mandoandyodito
Summary: On his usual nights spent at bars and picking up girls, Javier finds you and tries to take you to bed. When you reject him, everything about you stays on his mind for weeks.That is, until he finds you again.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Like She Doesn't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is intense so keep that in mind.  
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mandoandyodito) if you wanna scream about it to me.

Every weekend had been the same for Javi for a while. He went out, he drank, he smoked, flirted and picked up a hooker nice enough who wouldn’t mention the sadness that so obviously showed in his eyes. He drowned the worry and guilt in whiskey and pussy, and until then it had been working fine.

But one night had changed his whole routine, and he hadn’t known what was about to happen that time he entered the bar once more.

The day had been rough, a raid went wrong resulting in lost lives and added guilt to the already heavy one he was carrying. He just wanted to find a nice girl to bring home and fuck, nothing more.

Sitting at the counter of the bar, he looked around. Couples were dancing, beautiful sun-kissed skin girls rubbing together their hips, drunk men who couldn’t even stand straight anymore stumbling around the place. The light was dim and sweaty bodies grinding against each other made the air heavy with sweat. The usual, if he may add.

His eyes kept roaming through the place, searching for something that truly caught his eye. He went through the tables, a couple of girls catching him looking and smiling at him seductively, but none that called him enough.

That’s when he spotted you.

You were sitting at the corner, wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged your body like a glove. The top part of it was made of black lace and he guessed it extended all the way to the back. Your legs were crossed over the knee, and he trailed his eyes down them like a starving man. The eyeshadow you were wearing accentuated your eyes beautifully, leaving him breathless at the effect they had. Your mouth, naturally pink and lips plump and swollen from sucking on them made his dick throb between his legs. Your hair was raised in a messy ponytail, the loose strands of it calling his fingers to pull at them. A slight blush covered your cheeks, either from the heat that the place was enveloped in or something else, he didn’t now. 

He sucked in a breath, amazed at how someone so astonishing could be simply sitting there and not with multiple men at their knees in front of you. His hands itched to touch, warmth spreading along his body right from the center of his chest.

His palms were sweating as he stood up, feeling weak once his legs started to walk him towards your direction. Your perfume hit him full force, and he couldn’t help but think that it fitted you perfectly. It sent a shiver down his spine, asking himself how would it smell with your bodies together, sweaty and wet. 

You didn’t even look up to him, too entertained watching the couples dance. Seeing your interest in it, he took the opportunity.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked, voice weaving slightly. He cleared his throat and extended his hand, offering it to you with a crooked smile. 

To say he had been surprised when all you gave him as an answer was a strained smile as you shook your head was an understatement. His ego felt wounded at your rejection but too proud to say anything else, he huffed and turned around, walking away.

Later that night, he had managed to pick up a pretty girl to pass the night, but as he was fucking her, images of you plagued his mind and he knew he was hooked. He wondered what faces you would do as he caressed you, licked every part of your body and worshipped every inch of skin. He wondered what your voice was like, how his name would sound coming out of your lips as he made you come.

After that, every night he went out in hopes to find you again. He would go inside the same bar, sit at the same spot and look for you in the ocean of sweaty bodies there, but all in vain.

Every night he would end up with a different girl and come with the image of you running wild inside his mind. Every night he wondered what was the name he would be calling if only you had paid him any attention. And every night, without fail, he searched for you. 

Just as he was starting to give up, one night he was not in the mood to pick up a random hooker, the distinctive smell of your perfume he had memorized hit him full force, and he had to close his eyes and bite his lip to stop the groan that threatened to spill from his mouth.

His back straightened and his shoulders went stiff, not knowing what he should do. He desperately wanted to turn around and face you, see you again, wanted to know what were you wearing, what else his mind could use to imagine you in all positions he wanted to put you on. He was at your mercy and he hadn’t even heard your voice.

He heard you walking to the same spot you were the first time he saw you and opened his eyes to side glance in your direction.

His breath caught in his throat just as all his blood rushed down to his dick.

This time, you were wearing a shiny greenish dress with a V line going down to your middle back, with long sleeves that made him wonder how strong your arms would grip him if he lifted you up. Your hair was left free, like a curtain around your shoulders that fell into your nude back, and he wanted to brush his fingers through it. The dress rode up to your middle thighs, making him crave them wrapped around his head or at the very least, his waist. 

You turned around and all the air left his lungs as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

The first thing he noticed was your mouth. Your smile, this time a real one, made his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. It was so fierce and sexy he never wanted to look away. Your lips were painted crimson red, and he never wanted to be stained with lipstick so bad in his life. He wanted to kiss you, to bite your lips and see if you’d bite back.

Your eyes now sported a green shadow with a black edge to it, your long eyelashes projecting darkness in your cheeks. Your eyes looked especially deep because of it, and he feared that if he looked too long he would drown and never find a way out. Your face was blushed already, and you had just arrived at the bar. He wished he was the one to put it there.

You walked along with other girls to the same spot and sat down. Javi gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white. He didn’t dare raise his glance, afraid that you’d catch him looking and find him a creep. Instead, he opted for stealing looks at you from time to time, watching as you slowly were left alone by your friends when they stood up to dance. You didn’t seem to mind and kept watching like last time.

Jealousy bloomed inside his chest as he saw a man get close to you. For a moment he felt relieved as you shook your head, rejecting him. But rage filled his senses when the man didn’t back up and even sat down next to you, letting his hand fall in your thigh.

You seemed uncomfortable by his touch, and it became worse when he leaned down to whisper something Javi guessed was dirty shit beside your ear.

He stood up, breath coming hard with his hands clenched into fists by his sides. He walked to you, face hot and red with fury. How dare he touch you like that? You had rejected him, was the man stupid enough to not catch the hint?

With much more force than necessary, he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, standing face to face with him.

“Didn’t you see how she shook his head?” he hissed, with the tone of voice that was usually reserved for the narcos he caught as a way of living. “That means NO, you fucking asshole!”

He then shoved him so hard that he fell into his back, a look of fear completely covering his eyes. He dragged himself away from Javi, standing up once he was far enough. 

Javier closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down. A giggle invaded his ears, and he raised an eyebrow.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at you, and he realized now how much of a fool he must look like. A blush spread through his cheeks, and he smiled sheepishly at you.

Warmth grew all over his body as he finally, finally got a sincere smile out of your lips.

“Thank you for that, I was wondering when were you going to try again,” you said, and his embarrassment from before only grew. So you had noticed him staring after all.

The thought was forgotten for a moment as the fact that your voice was directed towards him reached his brain. It was so beautiful, like melted chocolate turned into sound. It was perfect for you, better than anything he could have imagined.

He straightened and cleared his throat, decided to do things right this time.

“May I sit?” He asked, signaling the free spot next to you. You nodded, an amused smile playing at your lips. He took off his black leather jacket and sat down with a safe distance between the two of you. The last thing he wanted was to make you feel uncomfortable around him. His red shirt was a little bit wet from the steam that hung in the air.

“So,” you said, “knight in shining black armor, do you rescue girls as a seducing technique often?”

You didn’t even sound upset or annoyed, just amused, but he couldn’t help but feel like a scolded child.

“I’m sorry. You seemed uncomfortable and I wanted to help” he answered, a tint of apology hidden in his voice.

You laughed. “Although I appreciate it, I can handle myself pretty well”

And didn’t that turn him on even more?

He extended his hand. “I’m Javier”

You took it, shaking it with a strong grip as you told him your name. He wanted to feel that grip in his dick, but his hand would have to do for now.

You talked for a while, about everything and nothing. You were there with your best friends, didn’t go out very much and that was about it. You were pretty good at dancing around subjects that made you reveal anything more than that, and Javi wasn’t going to push you. In turn, he told you he was working for “a police force” and had been doing it for a while, but didn’t reveal much of him either. 

The tension only grew as time passed, lust clouded your senses the more you talked. Javi had gotten closer to you, your knees brushing together and sending an electric feel through your body. You clenched your knees together, feeling how you got wetter by the second. Javi’s voice hit you full force, arousing you to a point you hadn’t thought possible to reach without physical contact.

He wasn’t much better than you. His dick was throbbing inside his jeans, hard enough to cut diamonds. He never thought something so simple as talking with you would have such an effect on him.

It got to the point where you were sweating from the excitement, not being able to look long to each other without wanting to jump the other. Finally, Javi took your hand, sending a bolt of pleasure all the way up your arm to the rest of your body. You shuddered, letting out a shaky breath as your eyes fluttered.

“Do you want to go?” His raspy voice went straight to your center, and you bit your lip as you nodded.

He immediately stood up, picking up his jacket and dragging you out of the bar towards his Jeep. Once you got there, he had to grab you by the hips and push you up, making your dress ride up higher. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop a groan, moving his legs open to make space for his growing erection. 

He walked to the driver’s seat, rounding the car. His face was flushed from desire, and once he was seated inside he realized how difficult it became to breathe once he was at a closed space with you. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel with force. You giggled next to him.

“Come on Javi, drive.” your voice was dripping with lust, and he turned to look at you to find you plastered to the door, your legs slightly open towards him.

He inhaled sharply, turning on the engine and drive to his apartment. Suddenly, he felt your hand fall to his knee, making him jump.

“What are you doing honey?” he asked. He could feel pre-come leaking into his boxers as you slowly moved your hand up his thigh, the tip of your fingers grazing the bulge between his legs. His instinct was to close them, but you quickly moved your other hand to keep them open. You bent over him, looking up into his gaze with a mischievous smile playing at your lips. Your legs moved behind you, giving him a perfect view of your ass raised in the air as you were on all fours. 

“Keep your eyes on the road”

He heard his zipper come down more than he felt it, trying to put all his attention on the streets in front of him. He wanted to throw his head back and moan as your palm rubbed him over his clothed cock, wet with his arousal. Your tongue darted out to lick the head over his boxer, making him lose concentration for a moment. The Jeep swayed as he raised his hips into your mouth, seeking more contact.

“Please” he muttered, “do something”

You shook your head, grinning. “You have to wait”

He grumbled, moving the Jeep back on track. He had never been so grateful that the streets were so lonely at night.

You kept mouthing at his cock, your fingers rubbing up and down. He huffed, doing his best to stay calm and not kill both of you before he got what he wanted.

Once he parked outside the apartment complex, he grabbed you by the hair and yanked your head back. He was panting, rock hard inside his boxers, now wet with your saliva. 

“Move”

His voice was commanding, sending a shot of adrenaline through your veins. You grinned at him as you opened the door and crawled back to jump out. 

He let his head fall back, closing his eyes. He closed his pants and his belt, the last thing he wanted was to give the neighbors a show. You were going to kill him and he hadn’t even touched you yet.

He opened his door and jumped out, moving fast towards you. Grabbing you by the waist, he practically dragged you to his apartment, pushing you hard against the door to kiss you.

You moaned, his hands gripping your waist so hard it would definitely leave bruises. He nipped at your lower lip, a fierce growl rumbling inside his chest as you tangled your hands in his hair. You rubbed a knee against his crotch, and he grabbed you by the hips to turn you around. His teeth made his way to your neck, biting. You moaned against the door, closing your eyes from the pleasure it sent to your pussy.

He broke away from you for a moment, fumbling with his jacket to get out his keys. Once he got them, he pushed you gently to the side and opened the door.

It wasn’t even entirely closed before you jumped into his arms, groans resonating all over the place as he tugged your dress up while walking towards his bedroom. You ripped his shirt open, buttons flying and making a ticking sound as they hit the floor. He didn’t care, they could be sewed back any time. You raised your arms as he took the dress off and threw it somewhere close to the couch, hitting the walls as he kept walking without looking where to go.

You fell into his bed with your legs still wrapped around his waist, not letting him go far. He struggled to take the shirt off while still kissing you but managed at the end. You grabbed the side of his head, arching your body to his. He lowered his mouth down to your jaw, biting at the edges. 

“Oh please Javi, please”

He smiled against your skin. With wet kisses, he trailed down to your breasts, mouthing at your right nipple through the bra. You pulled at his hair, letting out a lustful moan. With both his hands, he unclipped it and threw it beside the bed, not glancing to where it fell. 

With a pleased sound, he wrapped his wet lips around your left nipple, sucking hard as he played with the other with his hands. 

You arched off the bed, legs coming down to push you. 

A wet pop echoed through the room as he let you go, bites and kisses tracing down to your covered cunt. You sighed, feeling like jelly.

He came face to face with your underwear, wet with arousal. With a soft lick, he trailed your entire entrance without putting enough pressure to give you relief, only to rile you up more. Your moans flooded his ears as he moved one of his hands and circled your covered clit with his thumb, kissing at your thighs. 

With his other hand, he pulled down gently the garment keeping him from pleasuring you as he wanted. Grabbing your left ankle with a strong grip, he raised your leg to his shoulder and nudged you to move the other one too. You complied, a breathless sound escaping your mouth as he threw that too, leaving you completely exposed. 

Now lying between your legs, he licked you with a long, flat tongue. 

The strangled sound you let out made his dick jump inside his jeans. He loved pleasuring you already, the satisfaction of knowing what he could do to you hitting buttons he didn’t even know he had.

Hungry for more, he wrapped his arms around your legs and pulled you closer to his face, burying his mouth into your swollen pussy. Your hands flew to his hair once again, pulling at the strands of silky locks. He growled against you, tongue circling your clit. He could feel you get wetter by the second, almost dripping down his jaw. It only made him more eager, thrusting his tongue inside you. You trashed around the bed, squeezing his head between your thighs.

“Stop” you pleaded. He didn’t pay attention to your words and kept going, your legs quivering at his sides. He humped the bed, searching for a bit of pleasure. “Javi stop, stop!”

Drenched in your fluids, he straightened up as you sagged back into the bed. He grinned at you, all flushed and wrecked.

You arched your eyebrow at him. “You’re still wearing too many clothes.”

He nodded. “And what are you gonna do about it _preciosa_?” (beautiful)

You shook your head, not saying a word. As you kneeled in front of him, your hands moved to his belt, fumbling with it until it came loose. Then, with skilled fingers, you popped the button of his jeans and pulled them down at the same time with his boxers, down to the middle of his thighs. His erection sprang free, dripping pre-come from the tip. He sucked in a breath, sensitive from all the waiting.

You started with long, slow lips from the base to the top, teasing at the head with your tongue. Your hands touched his abs and his chest, twirling a nipple from time to time. He shuddered at your touch, sending fire that spread through his skin. Wet sounds resounded as you sucked him with force, keeping a slow speed that he never thought would enjoy so much. He moaned, hand coming up to caress your head. He wanted to pull at his but didn’t want to hurt you, so he opted for gentle touch instead. You gave a soft moan, locking your eyes with his in a heated look. He bit his lip, jolts of bliss going down his spine. You started rolling his balls in one hand, making him jump at the unexpected but welcomed sensation. He hanged on to the edge of the bed, closing his eyes to calm down. If he didn’t stop you, he would lose his shit soon.

He pulled you gently off of him, standing up to take off his pants and boxers completely. You stared at him with hungry eyes, falling back to the bed as you opened your legs slowly for him.

He gulped, flushing at the attention. He was used to it, but coming from you it felt different.

He climbed up into the bed again, trapping you between the bed and his body. You seemed to thrive in it, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him towards you. His dick brushed against your pussy, and your moans mixed together in a perfect symphony.

With practiced skills, he wrapped one arm around your waist and moved his other hand down to his member, pumping it a few times before moving it right at your entrance.

You whined, moving your hips up to make him get inside you. Seeing you so desperate for him shot waves of pleasure through him, and he complied with your wishes.

Slowly, he entered you, giving you time to adjust to his entire girth. He had to clench his teeth and grip at the sheets to stop himself from fucking you right away, but once he bottomed out, a satisfied groan left his lips.

You pulled his head down to kiss him, urging him to move. With lazy moves, he began thrusting into your heat, wanting you to feel every inch of him. You dragged your nails down his back, making him raise his head to moan.

“Faster!”

With desire pumping within his veins, he lifted one of your legs up and began thrusting with more force, your bodies slapping together as his pace increased and growls left his chest, making you wetter.

One of his hands came down to your clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. You shouted, grabbing him by the wrist. It felt so good, your mouth opened in a silent scream as waves of pleasure shook your body for the first time that night, an orgasm invading your senses while your walls clenched around Javi.

“God, you feel so fucking good baby,” he said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, he lifted you up by the arms, not letting you finish completely before putting you on all fours. He immediately entered you, increasing your pleasure into aftershocks that turned into another entire orgasm. Like this he was rougher, grabbing you by the hips as he fucked into you with much more force than before. You fell into your face, your arms giving up as whimpers left your lips and his pants and moans clouded your senses. He bent down to grab at your tits, pulling your nipples and nibbling at your neck. His breath was hot behind your ear, and you started thrusting back into him, your ass slapping against his hips with a clapping sound.

You straightened up forcefully, pushing him back into the bed as you turned around and fell into his lap. Surprised by the change of position, he froze as you grabbed his shaft and sat down, enveloping him with your heat. He threw his head back, groaning as he palmed your thighs and you slowly started riding him. Your tits bouncing at your chest called his hands to squeeze them, and you moved your own palms above his.

“Oh God I think I’m gonna come again” you rushed out as your movements became more desperate and you started to lose your rhythm.

He grabbed your hips to keep you up, and you gripped his arms as his hips started thrusting up into you. You let out a piercing scream, squeezing your eyes shut as your mouth fell open. He grunted under you, feet planted at the bed to fuck into you with force. You looked at him pleadingly, eyes wide open. “Please Javier, please”

He decided his name sounded better when it came out of your lips as he made you come.

“Come on sweetheart, come on me”

Jolts spread through your body as you came once more, something close to a seizure happening to your system. He kept fucking you, moaning as you got tighter around him. You let out a disbelieving huff, pleasure leaving you weak as you collapsed on top of him, his arms wrapped around you while his hands pressed your ass down to him.

He could feel himself getting closer, his balls pulling towards himself. He grabbed you and turned you over, accelerating his pace to the point where his headboard was knocking against the wall. He lifted his arm and grabbed at it, whimpering as he got closer and closer. The other hand rubbed at your clit, and you began to shake as the aftershocks of your previous orgasm wracked through your body, your tight heat squeezing him inside. 

“Come Javi,” you told him. “Come inside me baby”

This was what finally brought him to the edge, burying his head between your neck as shots of pleasure came in waves all over him, making him spasm on top of you. It was so good he blacked out for a moment, forgetting everything other than your body. He pulsed inside you, relief that he had been waiting for finally arriving.

Still going through the aftershocks, he fell beside you with a wet sound, too fucked out to do anything else. He could feel your body pulsing beside him, sweat covering both of you. He closed his eyes for a moment just as he heard you standing up to walk to the bathroom, chuckling. He let out a content sigh and let you go back to his arms, wrapping one around your waist as your head fell on top of his chest. With a kiss to the top of your head, he drifted off to sleep, tired.

-

The next day, when you weren’t there lying beside him in his bed, he tried to tell himself that it was okay, that it hadn’t meant anything and he finally could forget about you.

But he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to. Day after day he went to the bar, tried to pick up a new girl and failed as he kept thinking about your moans, your face, your body. He missed all of you, and the only thing he could do now was hope you would come back at some point.

He would masturbate to the thought of you, remembering the sounds you had made the night he finally made you his. He wondered how were you doing, if you had slept with other men already. He could still faintly identify your smell in his bedsheets and refused to change them until you were there once more.

He lived like that for weeks, going crazy when the possibility of never seeing you again crossed his mind. But he had to, he had to. What you had was the closest thing to Heaven he had ever felt, and he refused to let it go.

And then one night, after so much longing, the sight of your long legs came to view.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw you walk past him. He froze, felt excited and upset and happy all at the same time. It felt like he had been waiting for years.

But after so many days of longing, of thinking about you, your voice and your body and your lips and your eyes and every inch of your skin, you were finally there once more, as if time hadn’t passed at all. 

He stood up from his seat and crossed the bar with conviction, determined in not letting you go again. 

He stopped right in front of you, not sure what to say. What do you say to the girl you’ve thought about for weeks? The one you still can’t admit to yourself that meant more than just a hook up? The one that was always on your mind as you touched yourself because you couldn’t bring your body to sleep with someone else?

“Hi” he finally said. “It’s been a while since I last saw you”

You frowned at him, your eyes confused.

“Excuse me, do I know you?”

The world seemed to crumble around him at your words. Did you know him? Had you forgotten the way he had made you scream? How your body had clenched around him after he made you come multiple times? How you called his name as he fucked you against the bed that had been hitting his wall?

A grip wrapped around his heart and crushed it, leaving him breathless. But he respected himself more than letting the tears form at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else”

You both knew the words weren’t literal, a hidden meaning was lying underneath. But you didn’t say anything and shook your head.

“It’s okay”

He walked away with pain inside his chest, making it difficult to breathe and keep going. He got out of the bar and bent down with his hands resting on his knees, trying to calm his beating heart. Was he really that easy to forget? To discard?

He knew he was fucked since the first time he saw you, not being able to forget about you must have hinted at him that getting involved with you was not a great idea. It had meant something more than just a hot fuck for him, even if it was hard to admit at first.

He wanted to get to know you, find out about your life and your interests. If you hogged the sheets, how you liked your coffee or if you even liked it at all, how much time you took to get ready, what movies you watched when you were feeling down and which ones made you laugh until you cried, what songs you knew every word to and which songs you hated.

He wanted to figure out why every time you stayed sitting as you watched how everyone was dancing. 

And if he wasn’t able to do any of that, then he only wished to love you just one more night, but you acted like you didn’t know him

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it!


End file.
